Songs About Him
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: Ally just shook her head and bit her lip, trying to get it out of her head. But the thought was there. Permanently. She, Ally Dawson, liked Austin Moon.
1. Prologue

It was a normal day in Miami for Ally Dawson. She sat at the piano in the practice room, finishing up a new song. Lately, she's been writing new songs left and right. This week alone, she had written three of them! She finished up the last part and smiled, looking at the sheet music and the lyrics, admiring her handiwork. And just who happened to walk in but her tiny best freind, Trish.

"Hey Ally, whatcha ya got there?" She asked, sitting next to her on the piano bench and grabbing the paper. "Is this a new song?" She asked, examining it. Ally nodded proudly.

"Yep. I don't know why but lately it's like I've been on a song-writing rampage! Take a look at these. They're only from this week!" Ally said, shoving more papers into Trish's hands. Trish scanned through each one, reading the lyrics. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her face contorted into confusion as she read more and more.

"Um, Ally? Is there something you're keeping from me?" Trish asked, standing up and showing the papers to Ally.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen these song titles? And the lyrics? It's obvious!" Trish exclaimed, laying the papers down and putting her hands on her hips.

"I still don't see what you're talking about. What makes these so different from all the other songs I've written?" Ally asked, standing as well, looking over her new songs.

"Are you kidding me? Wait, you don't even see it, do you?" Trish said.

"See what?" Ally asked, feeling helplessly confused and the slightest bit stupid.

"All of these songs are about Austin!" Trish said. Those 7 words hit Ally like a brick in the face. What? She didn't write them about Austin. Or... did she? She walked over and looked at the music again. And sure enough, lyrics about brown eyes and hypnotizing smiles were written in black ink.

"No. No... just no. This can't be." Ally said, more to herself. She was seriously freaking out. She didn't like Austin. She couldn't like Austin. They were friends. And friends alone, nothing more. And she did not feel anything more than platonic feelings towards him. But there it was, staring her right in the face. The evidence was in her hand writing, scribbled on the music.

"You're in denial. But you and Austin **have **gotten pretty close. You spent the past few weeks hanging out all the time. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised. Just saying. The way you look at him... you like him Ally. A lot. It's obvious." Trish said, putting a hand on her friends' shoulder, trying to offer comfort. Ally just shook her head and bit her lip, trying to get it out of her head. But the thought was there. Permanently. She, Ally Dawson, liked Austin Moon.

"He can't find out. He can't. I'm not going to ruin what we have." Ally said, walking out of the practice room. She wouldn't let Austin find out. Ever.

* * *

**A.N.- This is just the prologue of this story. So, tell me what you think. I have this whole story perfectly planned out, and once interest is shown I will update it with the next chapter which is already typed up:) I just feel there's more to Austin and Ally than friendship, and there's more than some cliche, sappy, cheesy romance between the two. I just feel that there's something more real there and I want to show that. So review. Please. It only takes a minute. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Thanks to all who reviewed:) It means a lot. And I like you a lot more than everybody else:) SO, this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers, _SeleStarz,_ _OreoMonstah, _& _Pink freckle._ Anyway, here is Chapter 1 of Songs About Him. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Ally was standing at the counter of Sonic Boom, writing in her book, as usual. And of course, of all the people in Miami, in walks the one and only Austin Moon.

"Hey Ally. Have you written any new songs lately? You've been writing in your book a lot more than usual." Austin asked her. She slammed her book shut and looked up with wide eyes.

"Oh, hi Austin. I..." She trailed off. She couldn't say she wrote new songs, because then he'd want to hear them, and she wasn't too keen on that idea. But she couldn't lie to him either. "Ummm... I have... but they aren't any good. You'd hate them." She said, covering for herself. She turned around, relieved, and pretended to be busy with something.

"Oh come on Alls, name one time you wrote a bad song." Austin protested. Ally whipped around to face him. "Okay, okay, don't answer that. I'm sure they aren't bad though. Weren't you saying something the other day about being super-duper inspired?" Austin said, following Ally around the store.

"I don't know, maybe, possibly, but that was, like, days ago, so far away. I don't remember at all." Ally said, checking all the instruments and running around the store like a mad woman, Austin right behind her.

"Come on, at least let me hear them!" Austin whined. Ally just shook her head and ran over to the violin section, taking each one off the rack and expecting it's condition. "You're acting weird." He finally said, leaning against the wall. His hands were shoved in his pockets. He looked up at her through his messy, blonde hair with his brown eyes that seemed to be... hurt, almost. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, walking over to where he was standing.

"I'm sorry. It's just... the songs I wrote aren't for you. They're for me. Sorta. It's complicated." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes full of confusion.

"What do you mean they're for you? Are you gonna sing them? Are you starting a career too?" He asked, his eyes widening more and more with each question that shot out of his mouth.

"Whoa, slow down there. I'm not gonna sing them, and I am most definitely **not **starting my own career. I plan on being Austin Moon's song-writing until the day he doesn't want me to be. It's just... the songs are personal, ya know?" Ally said, explaining herself.

"Oh! I got ya. Why didn't you just say that from the beginning silly." He said, smiling again. Ally laughed.

"I don't know. So, where's Dez?" Ally asked as they walked over to the piano sat down on the bench. Austin just shrugged and leaned his head on his hand.

"I have no idea. He said something about a turtle, peanut butter, and clown pants. I don't even want to know what he's planning this time." He said. Ally couldn't help but laugh, and Austin smiled. He started idly playing the black and white keys with one hand. "Where's Trish?" He asked, looking over at her. This time it was her turn to shrug.

"Who knows? My bet is she's probably getting fired from Frank's Flip-Flop Factory as we speak." Ally said. Austin laughed, which caused her to laugh too. Whenever he laughed, it was like a domino effect. His laugh was just infectious, you know?

"So it looks like it's just the two of us." Austin said, cracking his fingers and resuming his piano-playing. Ally, however, felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach, which felt as though it was just drop-kicked off a skyscraper. Nervousness flooded her system as she tried to contain her panic. Before, when she didn't even know she liked Austin, this wouldn't be a problem. They were actually alone a lot more than you'd expect with friends like Trish and Dez. But now, the feelings she felt for Austin were right there. All the tell-tale signs of a crush. The nervousness, heart beating faster, being tongue-tied- there she was, experiencing all of it.

_'Snap out of it Dawson! It's not awkward unless you make it awkward. So don't make it awkward. Just pretend it's Austin. Your friend, who's like a big brother. No romantic feelings in the slightest, just friendship. Get it, got it, good.' _Ally thought to herself. She tuned back into the melody Austin was playing on the piano. It actually sounded really good.

"Austin, wait. Play that again." She said, leaning forward an watching as his fingers went over the keys. "That was great! How about we use that as an opening intro. Now... play something really fun and upbeat for the first verse. Maybe, something like... this." She said, placing her own fingers on the keys and tapping at them gently.

"Yeah, that's awesome! And then maybe we could do this..." And they just kept going, adding more and more and more onto each others tunes. A few pieces of sheet music later, and they had a brand new song.

"This is great! We wrote a new song together, and we didn't even have to stay up all night eating Chinese food to do it!" Austin exclaimed, flipping through the papers again. "Thank you so much Ally!" He said, grabbing her in hug and lifting her up in the air. Ally giggled as he spun her around in a circle. She felt a flood of warmth course through her veins before he put her back on the ground.

"Yeah! This is great. Later this week, we'll have Dez shoot a video! Then we'll put it on the site!" Ally said excitedly. "That one night was pretty fun though." She pointed out, flashing back to that night. That was the first time they really worked as partners. Austin nodded.

"It was, wasn't it. We haven't had a night like that since... well, since that night." Austin said, chuckling. Ally was about to respond when her father, Mr. Dawson, came rushing into Sonic Boom.

"Ally! One of my old colleagues got hit by a car! I need to go to the hospital. Only problem is he lives up in Tallahassee. I don't know when I'll be back. I'll call you tomorrow morning! Austin, can you do me a favor? Stay with Ally, just for tonight! I don't want someone breaking in and kidnapping her. It's just this once, I promise! But don't try anything funny, you hear me Blondie." Mr. Dawson rambled. They just stood there and nodded, overwhelmed. Mr Dawson turned and ran out the way he came. Austin turned to Ally.

"Looks like we're gonna have one of those nights again." He said, smiling cheekily. Ally just laughed and smiled, despite the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'm just gonna call my mom and tell her. She'll be cool, you know, since you're alone and all. I'll be right back." He said, running outside, whipping out his phone.

Ally smiled until he turned the corner. Once he was out of sight, she frowned and groaned, slumping over the counter.

"What am I gonna do?" She groaned. Tonight was not going to be an ordinary night, that was the only thing she was 100% sure of.

* * *

**A.N.- Okay, that was REALLY REALLY short, but I have, like, a lot of other stories to update as well. Not to mention, my social life (I actually have one of those. NO CLUE how, but I do). I would've added the whole night, but I need time, and you guys didn't review much. BUT I HIGHLY APPRECIATE THOSE OF YOU WHO DID AND I LIKE YOU BETTER WHEN YOU DO! Seriously, if you're not gonna review, DON'T READ MY STORY_ The next chapter will switch between Austin and Ally's P.O.V. and some history will be dug up. Review if you want more:) PLease. They make me feel happy! And loved! So just take a minute, write some stuff, and then, you'll be SUPER DUPER PAULTASTIC:) Okay, I'll shut up now^_^**


End file.
